Sticky Notes
by xlunari
Summary: Lucy finds notes all over the place and it's addressed to her! Who could it be? Request fanfic by I'm a Coffee Bean. :)


**Hi! This is a request of I'm A Coffee Bean. Thank you for reading my other story. :)**

* * *

Lucy closed her apartment door and started to head to the guild. She was surprised however, by a sticky note she found on her door. What was written was:

 _To Lucy Heartfilia:_

 _-I_ _t's her hair and her eyes today_ _that just simply take me away_ _.-_

 _You truly did, for a long time now._

 _Good morning._

Lucy smiled at the song reference. The note was handwritten, however she couldn't guess who wrote it.

' _I wonder who it's from._ ' she thought and stuffed it in her pouch.

* * *

She balanced herself on the edge of the river, with Plue trailing behind her. She was headed home after a rowdy day at the guild.

"Plue, did I tell you I found a note on my door recently? I wonder who it's from?" she said.

"Puun!" Plue replied. Lucy smiled at him. "Puun pun!" Plue was pointing at something. Lucy looked over.

On a lamp post, was another sticky note. Lucy blinked in surprise and read it.

 _To Lucy Heartfilia:_

 _-I will be here for you, somewhere in the night._ _I'll be standing by.-_

 _I've seen you leave the guild alone on many late nights._

 _I do hope you be careful. However, if trouble arises,_

 _I will most definitely save you._

 _Good night._

She found herself singing the lyrics. She smiled again.

' _Seen me leave? He must be from the guild then. I'm glad it's not a weirdo stalker._ ' She looked around hoping to see someone she recognizes. But the only people around were the fishermen.

' _Oh well._ ' she continued walking with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Here's your order, Lucy." Mirajane said with a mischievous smile. Lucy thanked her and grabbed her strawberry milkshake. But instead, she grabbed onto another sticky note that was stuck on the glass.

 _To Lucy Heartfilia:_

- _Hold my breath as you're moving in, t_ _aste your lips and feel your skin._

 _When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.-_

 _I notice you always ate or drank something with strawberry._

 _And it always struck me how your lips must taste like._

 _Enjoy your drink._

Lucy blushed and covered her face. Mirajane silently laughed at her.

"W-Who wrote this, Mira?" she asked with a red face.

"Who knows? Probably someone you least expect." Mirajane winked.

* * *

Lucy left to split up Natsu and Gray. She returned to find a note stuck on her book. She asked the people around if they noticed anyone touching her book but nobody did.

 _To Lucy Heartfilia:_

 _-People fall in love in mysterious ways.-_

 _I've always been nervous around women. But you draw me to you._

 _Falling in love is truly a mysterious thing._

 _I'm glad we have the same book preferences._

Lucy was shocked. Did she just receive a... confession? Her face heated up.

"I hope you introduce yourself soon." she muttered.

It wasn't unheard.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levy chirped happily and stuck a note on Lucy's face. Then she ran off to Gajeel.

"What's that, Luce?" Natsu, who was eating beside her, asked. "To Lucy Heartfilia..."

"Don't read it! Stupid Natsu." She unstuck the note from her forehead and read it.

 _To Lucy Heartfilia:_

 _-It's (not) my right to be hellish, I still get jealous.-_

 _Seeing you and Natsu always together makes my spirits sink._

 _However, I think it means to step up my game._

 _I'll introduce myself soon._

Lucy blushed and smiled in relief. She'll know who he is soon,

Although, she already has some hints...

* * *

Lucy bid farewell to everyone. It was still too early to go home, but she didn't really want to worry her mystery man. It may sound ridiculous, but she found herself warmed up to this person. She wasn't sure who he is but she knew he meant well in all his notes.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a note on the guild doors. She grinned.

 _To Lucy Heartfilia:_

 _I've set many rules on various things._

 _However, in love, I have only set one rule._

 _To love you -Truly, madly, deeply-._

 _I'll be waiting in the park._

Lucy wanted to squeal. She sprinted toward the park. This last note confirmed everything. It confirmed his identity. Her heart raced as fast as she ran.

The man was...

"Freed." she panted. She bent over trying to catch her breath. Said man was sitting on a bench, his back toward her. "I... knew... it."

The wind blew as Freed stood up and walked toward her. He took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat off the Celestial mage. "I'm glad you found out." he smiled.

Lucy blushed at his gentle action and gentle smile. ' _This is bad for my heart._ ' she thought. The sun dipped low, casting a beautiful pink-orange light over the land. Lucy felt like she was in a scene of a romance movie. It was hard to believe it was happening to her.

"For a long time..." Freed said, inching closer to her. "...I've caught myself looking at you. Your laugh, your smile, your adorable pouts. Everything you did drew me to you. However, I was too nervous and shy to approach you. You were Out of My League." Lucy giggled at the reference." It is thanks to the relentless pestering of the guild that I am here right now. In front of you."

"So you got Mirajane, Levy and other people to help you, huh?" Lucy smiled.

Freed nodded. "It is also thanks to Laxus' amazing hearing that I got the confidence to finally introduce myself. He heard you before."

"Ohh... that." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"And so, after receiving everyone's blessing from the guild, I have decided." he held her hand and twirled a lock of her hair. Lucy's breath hitched. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you allow me to... court you?" he asked as he kissed her hair.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Mira was right. It really was someone who she'd least expect. Freed was shaking, she could feel it through their interlocked hands, however he expressed so much sincerity and determination, Lucy wanted to cry. She stared at his shining blue eyes and Lucy felt she could drown in them.

"Freed..." she cupped his face with her free hand and Freed closed his eyes as he leaned into it. "...I'd be extremely honored to."

Freed visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. He opened his eyes and stared at her brown orbs, as if searching for any sign of a joke. But all he found was sincerity and he collapsed, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he croaked. "I was so nervous. I could barely stand so just for a while... please."

Lucy felt the tips of her ears blushed and couldn't move. But after a minute, she found the strength to lift up her hand and stroked his back.

"They say that love is forever..." she sang quietly.

"Your forever is all that I need." Freed sang back. "Thank you, Lucy."

She smiled and continued stroking his back. And they just stood there with the sunset and the Rainbow Sakura tree their only witness.

.

.

.

.

.

Disregarding the numerous Fairies hiding in the corner.

* * *

 **So that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

 **Truthfully, my heart was pounding as I wrote this. I guess this is some kind of fantasy I have lol.**

 **Song references: Out of My League, I Will Be Here For You, Kiss Me Slowly, Thinking Out Loud, Jealous, Truly Madly Deeply, and If You're Audrey Hepburn I'm James Dean.**

 **Let me hear you.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
